Revenge of the Demons
by The King of Swag
Summary: Childhood friends, Naruto and Anko, have been given a chance by a special 'visitor'. They both want to become stronger to make a difference, but when the deal wasn't like they expected, they've changed. Now, read on as both Naruto and Anko track down their 'father! Naruto/Anko pairing. Younger Anko. Sadistic and mutated Naruto. Lot's of Lemons in later chapters! Team 7 bashing!
1. Epilogue: The Wardens

**(I don't own Naruto or Anko, Kishimoto does and forever will)**

* * *

**Revenge of the Demon**

**Epilogue: The Wardens**

"Huff… huff…!"

The sound of panting breaths were accompanies by the sound of quick footsteps. "….huff… shit!"

The owner of both sounds cursed. The owner was a man with short brown hair, wearing a simply and slightly overused white T-shirt and a pair of light mint colored pants. His eyes were wide in fear and anxiety, always flickering his pupils to look behind him every few seconds. His footsteps were currently the only noise taking up the silence in the dimly lit hallways. He turned his head to look all the way behind him before picking up his speed in unknown fear. 'Damn, why did Tao talk me into this!?' He thought in panic.

"Wow, who knew an escapee could be so retarded?" A young voice was heard, making the man's heart skip a beat. His feet stood frozen in place as his ears heard the faint sound of another set of footsteps. His mouth felt dry as his head turned back to the darkness of the hallway. "N-No…!" He whimpered before gathering enough courage to take off down the hallway. The second voice's feet stopped and a sigh was heard. "Why do they always run? It's not like they're gonna escape." The voice said, mostly talking to itself. A few seconds later, the voice's feet started up again, but this time at a slightly faster rate.

The prisoner of the unknown area, looked behind himself once more when the footsteps grew louder and faster. "No, no, no, no!" He chanted in terror, trying to run away from his source of fright. As the man's feet stomped against the concrete floor, he head a soft, but still menacing, laugh. "Hey, it's your fault. If you'd just stayed in your cell, you'd live longer. Just stop and I'll show mercy." The voice mocked, but the fact was true. The running man sucked his teeth. Many who tried to escape found that it was impossible and were given the choice of surrender by 'him', but they were never seen again. He wasn't naïve like the others. His mind was dead set on escaping or die trying. "Fuck you! I want freedom!" The prisoner screamed back, desperation clear in his voice. The voice hidden in the darkness shrugged its shoulders.

"I even gave you a second chance. I guess being locked up does make you do dumb shit."

When the prisoner heard the voice's mumbles stop, the running footsteps behind him stopped as well. Not bothering to acknowledge that he was currently the only source of noisy feet, the prisoner continued to sprint down the hallway. But he never acknowledged the small stream of fire coming sprouting from the black end of the hallway. As soon as he realized the walls were lighting up more, the man turned his head on instinct before the fire made contact with his back. The flames seared through the cloth of his shirt and started to burn his skin, earning a short scream of pain. The prisoner landed on the ground with a smoking back, trying to roll around to put it out. After the flames died out…

"Heh, that's the funniest thing I've seen in days." The voice came back, the sound of footsteps returning. The prisoner's eyes widened as he tried to get up and run, but his smoldering back made the action almost impossible. With a slow and taunting set of claps, the voice's owner began to step into the light. The prisoner shook his head and pushed himself against the wall in panic, accidently putting more pressure on his sensitive behind. "GAH!" He gave a loud yelp. The man's eyes quickly opened to see the clapping noise's source, a pair of small light skinned hands.

The mysterious attacker was finally shown into view of the prisoner, though said man already knew what he looked like. And the attacker's face would forever be burned into his mind.

The attacker was a male, judging by the voice. He had shoulder length spiky blonde hair. Though the hair would be more of a bright sun-kissed color, but with the small clumps of dirt and dust in his hair, the color was dimmed down to dirty blonde. His eyes were a deep blue color, beautiful in most standards, but if you looked closely, his eyes were tainted. His pupils only contained a dull sense of mostly happiness, but at other times, they were filled with much loneliness and anger. He wasn't innocent at all and his history could support such claim. On his cheeks were a set of three whisker marks on each side, giving his the look of a cat or a fox. He had no shirt or shoes, only a pair of tattered brownish tan shorts. The boy was surprisingly small and young, around the age of 10. The child's name was Uzumaki Naruto, a prisoner of reality.

"L-Leave me alone, Demon!" The prisoner roared in both fear and/or rage.

Naruto raised a brow before a smirk made its way on his mouth. Inside his mouth were a sharp set of fangs, almost shark like. The reason to why Naruto was being called a demon was because of his… special attributes. A cracking sound was heard on the ground, making the prisoner flinch. Behind Naruto and hovering over the ground was a tail. The tail came from Naruto's tailbone, extending to a good length of 2 feet. The tail was skinny like a whip and covered by small black scales. For the tip of the tail was an arrowhead shaped end to it. If you looked higher past the tail, you could see the more freakishly noticeable feature. On his back was a pair of black dragon/bat wings, folded up to make moving around more easy. His finger nails were sharp like claws, as well as his toenails.

As if showing an example, Naruto cracked his whip like tail against the ground once more before his wings stretched to the sides, showing the prisoner their full length. Naruto's wingspan was easily 2 and a half feet long, giving proof of his appearance. Naruto leaned forward with crossed arms, his eyes narrowing slightly. "So, you think I'm a Demon, hm?" He asked, acting as if he didn't realized what he looked like. The prisoner gave Naruto a sharp glare and a dumb nod. "Of course I do! You look and act like one, Demon!" Naruto's ears flickered before the blonde's grin became more sadistic. "Well then, I guess I just have to go with your beliefs. If I'm really a Demon, then I guess I should act like it." The prisoner's eyes widened in fear as Naruto took a step forward.

Before he could get up and try to escape again, this time Naruto's tail wrapped itself around the man's neck. Coughing and gagging, the prisoner's hands clawed at the tail before the man was lifted up. Held high enough so he couldn't touch the ground and run, the man could only stare into a pair of menacing eyes. "Let's go see your friends, shall we? Don't wanna keep them waiting, hm?" Naruto suggested, squeezing the man's neck a bit more, earning a choking sound. Giving a grin, Naruto turned around and started walking down the hallway, the man kicking in the air behind him.

"Knock, knock, guess who's back…?" Naruto taunted as he opened a large metal door.

Sooner than he realized, whimpers were already heard in the darkness of the rooms. The blonde turned his head slightly to a wall before his hand reached up. Flicking a light switch to on, the room was enveloped in light, exposing every inch. The blonde gave his trademark grin as he walked forward. Currently the blonde was in a prisoner holding room, cells aligned on the walls. Usually hands would be trying to get through the bars in an attempt to escape, but Naruto only gave an amused snort. Backing away from the front of their cells, prisoners of both genders tried to stay safe against the walls. "Oh I'm hurt." Naruto feigned being hurt by putting a hand on his chest. "I just wanted to see my family."

The prisoner struggling in his tail binds growled. "We aren't your family, Demon!" That was as much as he could saw without wasting all of his air.

Naruto smirked and looked back. "But I feed you, give you home, keep you… _safe_."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" The prisoner exclaimed. He knew what really happened in these cells. The fucking blonde wouldn't even try and lift a finger to help them. He disregarded them with nothing, but air. Soon in starving attempt, most prisoners were reduced to cannibalism. There were body parts and mostly dried up blood in every cell chamber. If it weren't for the disease killing off most of the cannibals, there wouldn't be much of a population inside a prison.

"You're alive aren't you?" Naruto had to taunt, making the man kick at him. Even though the foot didn't reach, the prisoner continued to flail around his legs. The blonde laughed. "You're only wasting the air in your lungs." He tried to warn. Though he didn't really give two shits about it.

Soon getting bored with the captive in his tail, Naruto turned to the other prisoners in a large cell. "So, here's why I'm here." Naruto said before swinging his captive in front of them. "This dumbass wanted to try and escape, just like the last 14." The blonde stated, most of them remembering the first 14 prisoners who tried to escape their prison. The blonde was there to keep them in, all the time. He never left the base whatsoever. "Anyway," He began, snapping a few people out of reminiscing the past. "I just want to know, why the fuck you keep trying?" Naruto's voice was taking on a deadly tone with his eyes narrowing to slits. The prisoners in every cell flinched, feeling an intense killing intent wash over them. "I've always told you, you won't escape this prison. You know why?" None of them answered in fear of speaking out of term. "Because I'm the damn warden! I never leave and I never, _ever_, allowed a prisoner to escape!" It was true. Every prisoner knew that once the door of the cell room was opened, Naruto was alerted. Once they step outside, the hunt in on and the survival chance is 0.

Naruto heard a cough from his prisoner and gave him a sharp glare. Seeing the prisoner with a smirk, his fangs grew a bit longer. "And why the hell are you smirking?" Naruto demanded. The prisoner tried to shrug. "Because you're the naïve one, Demon." Naruto's anger started to rise. "Who's naïve?" He challenged, seeing the smirk get larger. "While you were busy tracking me down, 3 others broke out as well." Naruto's eyebrows shot up. "By now, they've reached freedom. Guess they've broke your perfect record, huh?" The prisoner mocked making Naruto growl at him.

Without warning, Naruto's growls started to turn into chuckles, then into laughter in only a few seconds. The prisoner didn't expect laughter as a result. "Oh really?" Naruto began, making the prisoner confused.

While waiting for Naruto to continue speaking, a large source of screaming was heard somewhere in the base, echoing down the hallways. When the screams died down, the prisoner's eyes were already wide, his face devoid of any blood. "B-But they're all the way at the other end of the base! You're right here!" He exclaimed and Naruto grinned mischievously. "I'm there as well. Matter of fact, like you always say, I'm everywhere." Naruto repeated before taking a long whiff in the air. "Hm, smell that? Smells like my food is ready." Naruto declared and the prisoner started to kick more. Those three prisoners that were close to escaping were his friends. He risked his own life to give them freedom, but the blonde killed them and took it away. Tears ran down his face as his kicks became wilder. "I'll kill you!" He screamed, only earning a yawn from Naruto.

"How about when you can actually fight?" Naruto decided.

The prisoner grunted with effort, but his feet would not reach the blonde. Soon the prisoner's legs started to stop, already knowing that it was futile. The prisoner already knew he was gonna die, so he tried his last attempt towards the blonde. "I knew you were a monster," He whispered, getting Naruto's attention back. "What's that?" The blonde asked in a lazy manner. "I guess it took one monster to create another one, huh?" The prisoner stated, already feeling Naruto's tail twitch. "That's right Demon. You're the monster created by Orochi-"

Before he could finish, Naruto's tail clenched so hard, the neck snapped, crushed under the pressure, and eventually his tail ripped straight through as if a knife was used. The prisoner's head rolled to the ground while the body fell into a dead heap. Naruto's eyes were narrowed, but if anyone could look closely, they could see red eyes with slit pupils. The blonde snarled before kicking the head to the wall. "Don't you dare say his name around me!" The final warning was given to all in the room, not just the corpse on the ground.

When a small pause of silence, took over the room, Naruto slowly calmed himself down. His eyes turned back to the normal, but hard blue eye color. Looking at each cell, Naruto gave a menacing smirk. His smirk sent shivers down their spines. Without a warning, Naruto jumped at a random cell and gripped the bars. The prisoners in the selected cell screamed in fear as Naruto gave a small grunt of effort and the bars of steel bent outwards. Letting go and noticing the finger print marks, Naruto's smirk got bigger as he walked through his newly made doorway.

His tail waved in a deadly motion as he stalked towards the prisoners, each step gaining a flinch from one of them. A woman started to burst into tears. "W-w-what do y-you w-want!?" She screamed as Naruto stopped. The blonde stared at them in silence for a short pause. Though his pause was like hours to them. And they hated it. The blonde always tortures them, day and night. Even if his silence was harmless, his existence made it scary. Naruto raised two fingers and almost laughed when he saw all of them stiffen up like a board. "Don't worry, everybody. I'm only taking two today." Naruto declared. "I guess you can say I need to vent a bit. For that, you can thank the dumbass for getting me pissed." The blonde chuckled. The occupants of the cell didn't need to see who Naruto was talking about and they hated him as well.

Before they could speak again to delay a death, Naruto started to stalk towards them again. The prisoners wanted to run away, try to escape like the last guy tried, but they heard what Naruto said. 'I'm everywhere.' That statement replayed in their heads. Even so they still wanted to run. Naruto said he was only taking two, but the total amount of people in the cell were 6. That meant each of them had a 1/3 death rate. Nobody liked those odds.

"W-W-W-WAIT!" Many screamed at the same time, but the blonde didn't listen. Before anyone could react, Naruto's tail lashed forward and the sound of flesh tearing was heard. The last four prisoners looked in fear, one of them screaming their head off, at two corpses hanging on Naruto's tail by the hole in their chests.

Not caring about the gore, Naruto started towards the front of the cell with the corpses being dragged behind him. Stepping out of the cage and closing the bars, Naruto gave one last grin at them. "See ya soon." His tone was cheery now, that of an innocent child kind of tone. But his retreating form out the door didn't speak it. Especially with his unnatural traits and the two corpses behind him. The second the door closed, the prisoners stayed quiet long enough to hear the terrible sound of vicious tearing. Some of them couldn't take it and threw up whatever was in their stomachs.

* * *

"Ugh, again Naru-chan?" The blonde male stopped what he was doing; aka, biting and swallowing the huge lump of human flesh that he ripped off the female corpse. There was only one person in the entire world that called him 'Naru-chan' and still lived. Without acknowledging the blood covering most of his face, the boy turned around with a huge smile. Dropping the half eaten female corpse next to the skeletal structure of the male, Naruto stood up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, uh, sorry Anko-chan. I forgot to do it in an empty room again." Naruto said, before he heard a snort.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You just can't help yourself when you smell blood." The voice teased/mocked. "But still Naru-chan, don't fill the hallways with the stench of blood. I may enjoy it at times, but not all the time."

Before him, leaning against the wall with crossed arms and a small scowl was Mitarashi Anko, Naruto's first and only childhood friend. The girl was around the same height as Naruto, but she was still considered shorter due to her being a few inches shorter than Naruto's height of 4''6''. The girl was the same age as Naruto; 10 years old. Anko had medium length purple hair, enough to make a spiky ponytail behind her head. Her skin was slightly pale. Anko's eyes were a deep chocolate brown color. Her lips were a light pink color. She barely had any fat on her face, shaping her appearance well.

Her clothes were a combination of a long tattered white T-shirt that went down close to her knees and a pair of grey skin-tight short-shorts. She had no socks or shoes, just like Naruto. And through her baggy shirt, even though most can't see it, Anko's chest was already growing in. Right now, her chest size is a simple A Cup, almost going to B size. Overall, she was a beautiful young lady that could feign innocence by being cute.

Anko looked past Naruto and stared at the eaten corpses. She took notice of the splattered blood and bits of flesh against the walls. The purple haired girl sighed and shook her head lightly. "Honestly Naru-chan, you're like an animal when you eat. At least use your hands." She smirked when Naruto pouted. "But Anko-chan," He whined playfully. "You know I like going in face first." Anko giggled and stood up from the wall. "I do know that, but for a lady, sloppy manners aren't much liked." She said, with a snobby accent to add more effect. Naruto began to take a few steps towards her.

"Aw, you know you enjoy seeing me like this." He stated, flashing Anko with his foxy grin. He got closer to Anko, who crossed her arms, puffed out her chest, and held her chin up high. "No I do not." She said firmly, stomping her right foot on the ground at the last word. Naruto's grin got wider because the closer he got, Anko took a few steps back in a playful manner. When Naruto leaped at her, Anko stepped back in the wrong direction on accident, bumping herself against the corridor wall. "Uh oh." She whispered in amusement as Naruto stood in front of her with a large smile, his blood covered fangs glistening in the dim glow of the hallway torches.

"Oh, looks like someone is cornered." He said in a small sing-song tone. Anko shook her head slowly, letting out a few giggles. "Ugh, the sight of blood is revolting." Anko continued with her snobby act. The blonde let out a small growl. "Don't lie. You love it as much as I do." He whispered as he took a step closer to her. Anko acted as if she was trying to slip into the wall by pushing herself against the concrete, hands on both of her sides. Anko shook her head again, this time faster. "Get away from me this instance or else!" Naruto's hand quickly gripped Anko's chin, pulling her face down to his smirking one. Anko smiled as Naruto's voice got lower. "**Or what?**" The female felt a shudder run down her spinal cord in excitement before reaching out with her arms and wrapping them around Naruto's neck.

"Or else I'll kiss you." Anko said before pushing her face against Naruto's, her clean lips mashed against his bloody ones. Naruto gave a guttural growl before pushing himself against Anko and placing his hands on her waist. At that second, Naruto granted Anko access into his mouth, letting her tongue wrestle with his and feeling the vibrations of her moans from her mouth to his own. Behind him, Naruto's tail curled up before unraveling and swishing across the floor. Naruto felt Anko's left hand grip his blonde locks on the back of his skull.

As the two children went at it, the prisoners in the holding cells scowled in disgust. Sure it was cute when innocent little children did it, but it was horrifying to see a mutated blonde boy full on making out with a sadistic purple haired girl. All of them could tell they were kissing with mouths of blood because of two reasons. 1. They can still smell the foul stench from their cells and 2. The children weren't exactly normal. Each prisoner, _all_ of them knew the relationship between the two kissing children ever since they arrived. It was hard not to when they were a constant reminder every day.

_They_ were the duo who loved each other more than anybody else in this base. _They_ were the duo who protected each other like siblings. _They_ were the duo who arrived with _that man_ and… changed _everything_. They know their story before they came to the base and they know their story now. How they were two orphans and until coming here, were the best of friends. All the way to now, when they were scared children to sadistic devils who kill for fun.

* * *

**Xxxx Flashback xxxX**

**5 Years Ago (Anko's P.O.V)**

_I hummed lightly as I drew on a slip of paper._

_It was recess and all the kids were playing outside. But I wasn't. I was kept inside because I got in trouble for scaring a bully named Kichi by throwing a baby garden snake at him. Sure even I know that throwing any creature, especially a 'scary, slimy, monster of a worm' was bad, but he deserved it. Kichi was being a big meanie and kept taking my rubber ball from me because I was a 'freak' like he said. How would I know that by loving things 5 or 6 year olds fear and hate would automatically name me the 'freak'? Sure, I like things like bugs, books, and even my favorite animal. Snakes. I was even drawing a snake on my paper. It was purple with black diamonds on its back and long sharp fangs. It looked poisonous to adults, but it looked cool to me. If you asked me why I like snakes, I would say 'because they're big and small and strong and dangerous and good at hiding'. I believe they're the greatest type of animals on Earth, but nobody else seems to think so._

_I shrugged and went back to drawing. If they're scared of snakes, then they aren't friends on mine. They're all just blind to the magnificent beings called snakes._

_While I went back to drawing, he heard some sounds coming from the hallway and getting closer to the door. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I think I heard. Did someone get hurt? When the door opened, I saw the teacher, Mrs. Masako, holding a blonde boy by his ear. "Ow! Let me go!" He protested and Mrs. Masako scowled. The red haired woman pulled the boy's ear harder as she dragged him across the room and push him into a corner with a small stool. That was the time out corner._

_I already knew who the boy was by the blonde hair and whisker marks. Uzumaki Naruto. He was the only child in the entire orphanage who got the worst treatment out of all of us. He was beaten, yelled at, starved most of the time. I could name a lot more, but I don't even want to think about _those_. Naruto was the 'demon' of the orphanage as the grownups put it and they even told all the kids to ignore him and hate him. I could understand a bit because he liked to play pranks most of the time. Harmless, but the adults think they're extremely annoying. But I didn't want to hate him if he didn't do anything too bad._

_"Now you sit there and think about what you did you little gremlin!" Mrs. Masako scolded as Naruto sat on the time out chair. 'What did he do this time?' I thought. The blonde crossed his arms and he frowned angrily. "I didn't do anything Mrs. Masako! Kichi was picking on _me_!" Of course, Kichi was the reason Naruto was in trouble. Everyone knew that Kichi was the one who hated Naruto most in our age group. Kichi was the one who got Naruto in trouble more than half the time, even when Naruto did nothing to him._

_Like the time Naruto was reading a book alone and Kichi snatched it from him saying 'demons shouldn't learn how to read' and when Naruto snatched it back, Mrs. Masako was always somehow near and caught Naruto. Kichi even pulled a fakey and started crying. "Mrs. Masako, Naruto took my book! Waahh!" From there, Naruto was taken out of reading time and placed on time out every day for a week!_

_"Kichi-kun has been nothing, but an angel! He told me you punched him because he wouldn't give you the basketball!" Mrs. Masako snapped back._

_"That's a lie! I didn't punch him, I_ pushed _him! He took my basket-" Before Naruto could finish, Mrs. Masako gave him a slap across the cheek._

_"You don't ever put your hands on someone else! That's it, no dinner tonight and no recess for a month!" Mrs. Masako screamed before turning around on her heels and walking out the door with a huff. I blinked in shock. She slapped him for pushing Kichi!? I looked away from the door and saw Naruto facing the wall, holding his stinging and red left cheek. I saw him twitch a few times and saw tears hit his shorts. I frown and put down my crayon down. I heard Naruto's crying from across the room. I turned my frown into a scowl. This was so unfair!_

_Why did everyone hate him so much? He's never done anything wrong, but when he does the tiniest mistake, the grownups yell at him and put him in the corner! They'd even beat him in front of others just for reading a book when it wasn't reading time! They called him a demon, but he never seriously damaged anything or anyone. They believe others over him, even when they watched the entire scene. They let off others with a warning when doing something wrong while he gets dinner taken away. I couldn't believe this! He's the nicest boy here and doesn't fight unless provoked, but even so the teachers still think he's evil! What did he do to make them hate him!?_

_I heard more of his sobbing and let out a sigh. My eyes looked back and forth between Naruto and the windows and doors. There were no teachers or other kids. I had a grin as I stood up and quickly walked over to him. He didn't even notice my shadow or hear my footsteps because of his crying. I let out a small breath before reaching forward and touching his right shoulder with my left hand. I didn't know that suddenly touching him would make him jump and scream in fear before standing up with his hands into fists. I found myself looking into a pair of angry bloodshot eyes._

_"H-Hey there…" I began before Naruto growled._

_"What do you want!? To hurt me, make fun of me!?" Naruto snapped and I took a step back in case he decided to start swinging._

_"Wha-No! I didn't come here to do any of that! I just wanted to talk to you." I said quickly, but Naruto shook his head and took a step back._

_"No, you're lying! They always lie!" He screamed in anger and I stared at him, not sure how to calm him down. When I moved forward a bit, Naruto flinched and threw a punch. I got hit in the cheek and fell to the floor. I groaned and held my swelling cheek. "Ow…" Naruto's eyes widened when I had a tear run down the side of my face. The blonde's eyes glowed with worry before he walked around the time-out stool. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Naruto said quickly. "Please don't tell Mrs. Masako!" He cried and I could tell how scared he was of the teacher through his voice._

_'Oh no, I'm in serious trouble now! I never punched anyone before, especially a girl! And her cheeks turning red! Ooh, Mrs. Masako will take away my food for a week!' He thought._

_Ouch, I think I bit my tongue from that. I was surprised how fast the punch came. Once second I was standing and the next, I was on the ground crying and holding my cheek. I never cried before. I was always happy or just angry with everyone, but never crying. Getting punched in the face and crying in a total of 20 seconds was so much of a shocker I didn't notice Naruto kneel over me. "Please don't tell Mrs. Masako!" He repeated and I started to blink away my tears. "Oh man, oh man, oh man…!" I heard him mutter and I sat up. He flinched and backed away, looking at me in fear._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

_"Shut up already!" I snapped, effectively making him quiet. Sure I was a bit pissed that I was just slugged across the face and I was annoyed at how loud he was, but it wasn't his fault he's scared. I just took a deep breath and reopened my eyes. When I stood back up, I saw Naruto shield himself with his arms, thinking I was about to attack him. I felt my anger rise. Look at what those stupid adults did! They broke him! I took another breath before holding out my hand. Naruto peaked through one eye and saw my hand outstretched towards him. He let his arms lower and blinked. When he stared at me for a few seconds, I saw him hesitate to grab my hand. I rolled my eyes at his paranoia of everything._

_When he gulped and took my hand, I hoisted him up. When Naruto was on his feet again, I realized he was taller than me. I sucked my teeth in annoyance. I hated being short!_

_"So… you're not angry at me?" Naruto said meekly._

_"No, why would I be?" I said, taking my hand on my cheek. Naruto flinched when he saw the red spot on my face._

_"Well, I p-punched you. Why aren't you running to Mrs. Masako?"_

_"Because I'm not stupid like the others. You did nothing wrong and were only protecting yourself." I stated._

_He looked at me in shock. "Wh-what do you mean?"_

_"I mean, I don't hate you like everyone else." I admitted, smiling a bit. "You're just misunderstood." I saw Naruto blink in confusion and I realized that saying big words would confuse him. Sigh, being smart is great and all, but it's boring when you're alone. "What does that mean?" Naruto asked dumbly and I sighed. "It means that nobody liked you because they think you're lying all the time." Naruto's head tilted down to the floor in sadness. I put another hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Hey, cheer up. I'm here remember?" Naruto blinked at me. "Why should I? Like you said, everyone hates me and thinks I'm a liar."_

_"Because," I took a deep breath. "I wanna be your friend."_

_I felt Naruto go stiff as a board in my grip. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. It wasn't hard to figure out that his mind completely shut down. I giggled at his expression. Seeing a boy make a face like that after hearing 'I wanna be your friend' was priceless. Suddenly I wished I was old enough to buy a camera. Taking a picture of his face would be the best memory to hold. I mean, wouldn't you agree that seeing Naruto with his jaw hanging open and his eyes staring at you without blinking, would be funny? I do. But I could easily guess that it's not funny for Naruto. I can see that being a child who was abused the first day he arrived in the orphanage with no friends and family to help him would be challenging. And hearing 'I wanna be your friend' only made it even harder._

_I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Earth to Naruto?" The second I stopped talking, Naruto jolted back to reality and blinked. He rubbed his eyes before looking at me once more in shock._

_"…R-Really? You, you wanna be my f-f-friend?" Naruto's voice cracked as I saw tears in his eyes. If someone else was in my shoes, they'd most likely get his hopes up and shoot it back down by yelling 'PSYCHE! WHO'D WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH A FREAK!?' If they ever happened, Naruto wouldn't even be here. He'd be so antisocial and stay in his room the entire day or even worse. Kill himself._

_I snapped myself from that horrible prediction and held out my hand again. I smiled. "Of course." I saw Naruto bite his lower lip and quiver. Tears fell from his eyes and he hiccupped. My smile got smaller from being a bit nervous. "So is that a y-" Before I could finish my sentence, I was forcibly pulled into a hug by a crying Naruto. "Y-YES! (Hiccup!) YES!" Naruto sobbed into my shoulder as he practically crushed my in his grip. I didn't have any doubt that his reaction would be extreme, but crushing me in a bear hug wasn't one of them. I mostly thought he'd pass out from shock, yell at me and call me a liar, or start crying in a ball on the floor._

_I pulled my arms from between our stomachs and patted his back awkwardly. "Uh… there, there…" I whispered with a chuckle. I felt Naruto's tears go through my shirt. "Uh, so… why don't we introduce ourselves?" I suggested and Naruto's sobbing slowed down before the blonde pulled away from the hug. "What does that mean?" Again, forgot he doesn't know everything. Stupid teachers! "It means we tell each our names, what we like, dislike…?" I hinted and Naruto perked up. I saw him smile and use his arm to wipe away the tears and snot._

_"Uh, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like reading, ramen, and you!" I blushed. "And I hate Mrs. Masako, Kichi, and everyone else!" Naruto explained._

_I smiled. "Mitarashi Anko. I like reading and snakes and I hate Mrs. Masako, too." Naruto blinked at me with a grin._

_"You like snakes? Me too!" Oh yeah, this is gonna work out juuuust fine._

* * *

**And finished with the beginning! That was a pretty long chapter wasn't it?**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! It's my first time doing this, just got signed up so... please review! Good or bad will do! I just need opinions from others about what I just typed. Please don't be mean about it and I'd appreciate it! Thank you!**

**I will update every one or two weeks, so please don't forget about me. If you know anybody who would seem to like this, please tell them about me. Alright and goodnight! I mean goodbye!**


	2. Broken Childhood

**Sup, guys I'm back! Thanks for choosing to read more of my story, it means so much to me. Anyway, in the last chapter Naruto, the mutated killer, and Anko, the tease, were introduced. Naruto chasing down and killing a stupid prisoner and Anko's backstory of meeting Naruto. For this chapter, Naruto's point of view is given as well as his flashback. More history will be revealed! Now for the disclaimer!**

**I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does and forever will.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Broken Childhood**

**Flashback: 4 Years later (Naruto's P.O.V.)**

_"AND STAY OUT!" A large, chubby man with a beard wearing a chef outfit screamed, letting go of both our shirt collars._

_Anko and I coughed after we were both tossed to the dirty ground, getting mud over our clothes and even some in our mouths. I sat up and wiped my mouth to rid myself of the dirt while Anko jumped to her feet, pointing angrily at the cook. "Hey, you can't do that to us! What did we do to you!?" She screamed and the chef scowled._

_"You put firecrackers in my curry, ya little shits! I should report you to the Hokage for this!" The chef screamed, crossing his arms and his face puffing up in rage._

_I snickered. It was pretty funny though, how such a simple distraction, aka me having faked a seizure, could allow enough time for Anko to run to the kitchen and add some special... spices, aka firecrackers. It was meant for the head chef, but since we didn't know he was at the bathroom, some other stupid worker chose to open the pot of curry, only to get a face fill of exploding food! It was hilarious! Hahaha!_

_I didn't know I was chuckling to loud until the chef turned to me and growled. "What are you laughing about, Demon!?" That shut me up in a second. I didn't like being called a Demon. Nuh uh, not at all. It always reminded me of the villager's hate towards me, but I still don't know why. _

_I mean why be hated for something I don't even know about? It didn't make sense!_

_I held my head low, having already lost my cheery attitude by one simply word. I heard Anko suck her teeth. "Don't call him that fatso! He's done nothing wrong!" She always defended me; all the time. I was like her little brother and she was my older sister, even though we did things that 'siblings' wouldn't do. Every time I got in trouble, it was her that bailed me out. I could never find a way to repay her, but every time I asked, all she said was 'Don't worry about it. Being my best friend is payment enough.' I didn't realize it, but those words hurt a bit every time._

_I smiled. Anko was always the leader between the two of us and I don't have a problem with it. _

_I snapped out of my daydreaming when I heard the chef shout again. "Done nothing wrong!? Being alive is what he's done wrong!" I flinched and I heard Anko gasp. "How dare you say that!" She screamed in anger. I sniffed, trying to hold back any tears that were about to fall._

_"And how dare you sabotage my food!" The chef fired right back. He pointed his finger to my best friend and I saw her take a step back. When I looked like I was gonna say something, the chef pointed his finger at me. "And you...!" His voice was cold and harsh. I tensed back up, my joints locking and my attention solely on the cook. The chef began to snarl and his face got redder._

_"It's one thing to sneak in my restaurant and order my food, but when you cause a scene of a fake seizure, I was almost put up for a lawsuit of poisoning children! Next time you plan on doing that stunt again, you better die for real next time! A lawsuit wouldn't seem so bad if you did!" I couldn't hold back a tear from falling to the dirt. His words stung so badly I had to cover my face to keep my tears hidden. I didn't want the chef to see me cry and get satisfaction and I really didn't want Anko to think I'm weak. I've been trying to act tough lately, to impress her. I didn't want her to feel like she had to protect me all the time, but right now..._

_My purple haired friend looked at me before turning back to the chef with a startled expression on her face."H-Hold on a minute, there's no need to say that! We only-" Anko started._

_"Almost got my restaurant shut down and gave my newest employee a heart-attack because of that explosion! Now I have to deal with his medical issues!" The chef was starting to get angrier with each word. I could see being in his presence was getting to him, so I thought he was getting pissed most likely because we were still here on his property. I looked through the cracks between my fingers and saw his red face. He looked like a tomato ready to explode in a fiery rage. "I'm tired of dealing with you brats! Just get off my damn property!" He barked. Nothing. I was afraid that anything I did would make everything go south, but Anko..._

_"Well!? What are you two rejects still doing here!?" The chef demanded and we both stayed in our spots on me from fear and Anko did it just to annoy him further. But we didn't at all expect him to get angry enough to pull out a large kitchen knife from behind him. He waved the kitchen tool soon-to-be weapon menacingly, a set of narrowed eyes looking at us. The chef looked like he went insane with his shrunken pupils, yet calm at the same time. A scary mix of expressions._

_Anko and I were just frozen in our spots, not moving and barely breathing. Never before have we been put in this situation. Sure we've gotten people angry at us enough to chase us away, even curse us out or dodge rocks, but we've never had to deal with a man holding a knife. I gulped and forced my head to look at Anko. I saw how scared she looked while staring at the knife. She, like me, was practically shaking in her sandals, wanting nothing more than to run away, but the chef's stare didn't let her._

_I gulped and for some reason, I found myself standing up. Thinking carefully, I chose to raise my hands and slowly take steps back. "O-O-Okay... We're leaving, j-just put the k-knife away." I said fearfully, but I took notice that Anko was still standing in the same spot for the last 3 minutes._

_"You better get off my property girl or else," The chef growled and Anko lips trembled. The chubby man sneered angrily at her disobedience to his command. "I'm gonna count to 3." He started. "And if you aren't gone, I'm gonna-" The chef took a step forward raising the knife in the air. I had seen Anko's eyes go wide and she took a step back in fear. That wasn't the necessary amount of footsteps we needed to make him stop._

_"1..." The chef began as he walked through the door and to the two of us. More steps back. "2..." The chef got closer with the knife and my eyes kept flashing back and forth to Anko and the knife. "A-Anko-chan...!" I wanted to shout, but it came out in a whisper. I wanted warn her, bring her out of her funk and save her, but my body wasn't listening to all of my commands. The chef's intimidation was working, but not how he wanted it to go._

_Without warning the chef started running towards us with the knife raised higher. "**GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!**" The man roared at us. I listened to my mind when it told me to scream and grab Anko's frozen hand. Just in time to avoid getting slashed at, I pulled her along with me and took off down the alleyway behind the restaurant. Soon we ran into the streets to escape the deranged chef. I looked back and saw the chef panting from trying to run after us. He stood up and held up his knife in fury._

_"**AND STAY OUT!**"_

* * *

_I pulled Anko into another alley way and stopped behind a dumpster. I was panting from fear and the loss of adrenaline. I couldn't believe it. All we did was a simple prank, putting firecrackers in curry. And our reward was almost getting stabbed by a crazy chef!? I bit my lip. We didn't deserve this. We didn't deserve this life! What did we possibly do to make everyone in the village hate us!?_

_I gripped my blonde hair and screamed. "This is so unfair!" I couldn't comprehend how angry I felt. "What the heck did we do!?" I shouted to the heavens. From the building in front if me, I saw someone's head pop through their window, a brown haired female with a scowl._

_"SHUT UP DEMON!" She barked before going back into her home and coming back out, throwing a glass bottle at me. I flinched when the glass bottle smashed against the wall on my left and felt some shards fly into my arm. I howled in pain and held my bleeding left arm. "Shit, I missed his head." I heard the woman curse for her failure at hitting me where she wanted. I opened my eyes to see her slam her window shut in anger, gaining a crack along the lower right corner._

_I narrowed my eyes and clenched my teeth. I didn't know what happened when I screamed. "FUCK YOU!" It was the first time I cursed in my life. The feeling of saying the F word felt welcoming and natural as it rolled off my tongue. It was like all my anger left with that one shout. When I took a catching breath, I flinched and winced in pain when I remembered I had pieces of glass in my arm._

_I felt hit tears in my eyes. All I felt was pain and sadness. I held my arm closer and looked at my damaged skin. I had blood dripping down my elbow because of the inch long and 1 centimeter thick glass shards in my flesh. But it felt better than it looked. The pain of being in a sick reality was the worse. Seeing my blood drip to the dirt left me shaken. My breathing quickened and my pupils shrank._

_What did I do to deserve a life like this... Why was I born a hated child? Why... Why the fuck am I still alive!? I've been alive in this village for 9 years! I've survived death too many times and for what!? To keep living in a place where I continue to suffer!? Why would Kami keep me alive if I'm doomed to pain and despair? Because Kami's a sick fuck, that's what. Well I'm tired of living in her domain._

_My eyes quickly darted from the glass shards in my arm to a long shard on the ground. It was long, almost twice as long as my finger and shaped liked a dagger. My hand began to reach out for it. I didn't want to continue anymore. Living in reality only causes pain and sadness and... I'm done with it._

_I felt my fingers touch the cold glass and the remaining liquid that stuck to it with the bottle smashed. I sniffed. Sake. When I gripped the shard with my full hand, I felt the sides cut into my palm. I didn't acknowledge the pain and brought the shard closer. The sunlight glistened of its surface and into my eyes. I closed my eyes and took a slow breath before my left hand got closer to my neck._

**No**_..._

_I opened my eyes. Did someone say no? I thought I heard something, but... in my head... I scowled and closed my eyes, pushing out the tears. This village was making me crazy! I had a low snarl and positioned the shard at my neck. No more! I won't suffer anymore! You hear me Konoha!? I'M DONE!_

_I felt a hand on my wrist, keeping me from moving. I opened my eyes with a glare. Now wha-_

_**SLAP! **_

_My head rocked to the left side and I felt a painful sting in my cheek. Ow. I think I bit my tongue. I was about to yell at the attacker in anger until, '**SLAP**!' This time my head flew to the right, my other cheek stinging more than the other. I had a sharp suck in of air and I felt my hand get slapped away from my neck, the glass shard flying away and smashing on the ground._

_"W-What do you t-t-think you're doing!?" A voice cracked in anger and fear. My eyes went wide. Anko's voice. I blinked away the tears that made my eyes blurry and I finally had clear vision. _

_I felt my heart shatter. _

_Anko's was red in anger, tears cascading down her cheeks sadness, her eyes wide in fear. I've never seen her like this... and the first time was because of me? "Anko-chan, I-"_

_**Slap!**_

_I tasted blood now. "No! You, you just shut up!" I flinched at her tone of voice. She was this angry... "W-What the hell were yo-you thinking!?" She screamed in rage, her hiccups choking her up in speech. I couldn't say anything. "Why?" Anko growled her fists clenching. "Why would you think this would be the answer!?" I closed my eyes and kept my mouth shut._

_**PUNCH!**_

_I fell to the shard pile, the glass in my arm getting deeper and feeling new shards enter my body made me scream. Before I knew it, I was gripped from my shirt collar and lifted up. I grunted when I felt my head slam into the brick wall behind me. "Answer me, Naruto!" Anko barked, but I still didn't speak. I just couldn't. I was afraid, completely afraid of my best friend. She never laid her hands on me... and now had I bruises on my face with more glass piercing my bones. _

_"Naruto Uzumaki, you better talk!" Anko snarled viscously and I opened my mouth... but nothing came out. I was too choked up. Anko seemed to take it as defiance and delivered a strong right punch to my stomach, making me wheeze and cough up a little blood. I lurched forward, ready to throw up. I felt like I was gonna die._

_I coughed repeatedly and felt a quick jerk of the back of my hair, bringing me back up to face Anko. I opened one eye and this time, I forced out words. "... I'm sorry..." I hiccuped, feeling more tears come from my eyes. Not from the pain, but from regret. "I'm sorry..." I repeated. "I wasn't thinking." I whispered and heard a sob from Anko. She didn't say anything, but she had her eyes closed to prevent tears coming from her eyes. I wasn't just afraid now... I was horrified. _

_I... I had just put my only friend in the position of losing me. I bit my lip in pain. Just why Kami? Tell me why I have to make mistakes? I don't like this anymore! Please... just stop, I... I DON'T WANT ANYMORE PAIN! __My heart was aching. I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't..._

_I felt a hand on my face. I was brought back to reality. I blinked my eyes and this time instead if seeing a face of anger, it was a face if betrayal. "How could you Naruto?" She said softly, her voice breaking. "How could you try and abandon me like that?" Anko croaked and her chest heaved with a few hiccups. I caused her this much pain... "Anko-chan, please..." I didn't get hit this time, but Anko only started crying even more._

_"Naruto, you tried to..." She couldn't even finish the sentence. Even so, it reminded me of another failure. I saw her head look down, concealing her face. "What did I tell you when we first met?" She whispered, but I didn't answer this time. Anko's tone told me it was her turn to speak. "I told you we, we were friends." I stayed silent, not even choosing to breathe. "We're friends Naruto, so why?" I couldn't block out her broken words. It was like I was being stabbed in the heart._

_"Aren't friends supposed to stick together?"_

_My eyes widened. "W-What?" I asked weakly and Anko pulled her head back up, a scowl etching her lips. Her angry chocolate eyes bored into my shocked cerulean blues. "I said, 'aren't friends supposed to stick together?'" Anko... She was right. We were friends and I tried to abandon her. How many mistakes... __"Anko-chan, I'm sorry... I didn't want to hurt you." I whispered in regret._

_"Yeah, and trying to commit suicide wouldn't!?" She spat angrily. "We just got away from a psychotic chef with a knife... I-I thought we were gonna die and then... how do you think I felt when I saw you grab that shard Naruto!? How could you just give up on me!?"_

_I closed my eyes and tilted my head downwards. "I'm sorry-"_

_**SLAP!**_

_I didn't move my head back in place. I only faced the left while Anko gripped my collar harder. "Stop saying that dammit! Sorry won't cut it this time!" She let out a furious scream and threw me to the floor. I slid against the dirt and before I could get up, I felt Anko straddle my stomach and keep my in place. _

_"Anko-chan, what are-" I froze as fear took over my nerves. How could she?_

_Anko held a shard of glass to her neck as she looked down at me, her angry eyes turned to despair. Her body quivered with emotion and her hand twitched the glass shard. I couldn't do anything except watch in shocked silence. We stayed in this position for seconds, but it felt like minutes, hours, days. _

_"Anko-chan, p-please don't do this." I croaked._

_"Do you understand what I felt, Naruto? The fear?" Anko whispered so quietly that the fast beating if my heart almost blocked her out. "Is this what you really wanted Naruto?" She questioned and I quickly shook my head. She pulled the shard away com her throat and glared harder. "Then tell me, Naruto!" Anko screamed her right hand clenching my shirt even tighter. "Tell me why the fuck you gave up!"_

_"I-I didnt want it anymore." I said weakly, my tears never ending. My eyes were stinging. "I couldn't handle the hate anymore, Anko-chan." She shifted so her face was hovering over mine. "Then tell me why bother having me as a friend?" She growled and my eyes widened. "Tell me dammit!" She shook me back and forth. I couldn't find an answer._

_"I've been with you for 4 years Naruto! 4 fucking years! I've stuck by your side for everything! I've helped you when you hit a wall! I faught others for you! You know why!?" She brought me closer to her face. "Because I'm your friend!" She declared. "If you were gonna throw everything away then why bother being my friend!? Did I mean so little to you that you can toss me away like shit!?"_

_I instantly got on the offensive. My eyes were narrowed and I glared back. "Don't you dare say that! I love you more than my own life!" She growled in my face. "What about me!? Do you think I don't love you too!? Do you really think I'd not be crushed Naruto!?" I grabbed her shoulders and jerked her back. "You don't understand, Anko! I've been hated since I was born! The only love I got was from you, but that wasn't enough! Being loved by one person doesn't beat being hated by the entire village!"_

_"So after all we've been through, you're just gonna throw it away?" Anko seethed as her words were gritted through her teeth. "After all my efforts of making you happy, you just wanna take it and shit on it because you're too weak?" My anger flared and shoved her off of me. She grunted and fell on her back. I jumped on her and pinned her hands to the ground. I felt her raging struggles as she kicked and tried to move._

_I leaned forward and snarled. "You wouldn't be saying that if you lived my life." Anko spat in my face. "And you wouldn't if you lived mine." She shot back. "You wouldn't be calling me weak if you were me! I've been alive for 9 years, each day a hassle to find true happiness! I've been beaten, abused, betrayed, starved! What about you!? What can you say that can match my pain!?"_

_"Watching you die!" _

_I stopped in my tracks, my mouth clamping shut. I blinked at a teary eyed Anko. Her chest was heaving up and down with her ragged breathing and her constant hiccups. "Naruto," Her voice didn't have anger anymore. "You... You were my first friend..." She admitted, making my heart skip a beat. "What?" Anko tried to speak and keep tears from falling at the same time, making it difficult for her to talk. "Watching you die would kill me Naruto," I shook my head slowly. "That's a lie. You can make more friends than I ever could."_

_Anko gave me a sad smile. "Not anymore." She whispered._

_"What? Why?"_

_"Because I couldn't choose others over you, the most hated person in the village." My grip of her wrists loosened and I stood up. I saw my friend pick herself off the floor and I shook my head. "But why? Why would you stay with me over others? You knew you were gonna be hated almost as much as me!" Anko took a step forward. "I didn't care. You were more of a friend others were because you we always at my side. When I was in trouble, you helped me. When you were, I helped you. Others would just leave when things got bad, you didn't." She was already breaking down, almost as much as me. _

_Before Anko could say anymore, I embraced her in a hug. I felt her tense up in my hold and I hugged tighter, her face on my neck. "Anko-chan," I whispered. "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain..." I felt her bury her face farther into my shoulder. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking straight..." I felt her fingers squeeze tighter through my shirt. "I'm sorry I didn't love you as much as you did me..." I could feel her quick breathing on my neck. _

_"Anko-chan, please look at me." I asked softly and felt her shift in my embrace. Her tear-stained face looked into my bruised one. She flinched when she felt my hand brush her face. I was wiping away the tears. I cupped her right cheek. "I want you to know, I'll never leave you again." My words grew quieter with each second before I leaned forward and placed my lips on hers._

_I felt Anko twitch in my arms before I felt her arms wrap around my neck, pulling me closer. _

_I was dead wrong. I believed death would find a way to real happiness, but not if it meant leaving Anko alone. I refuse to leave her with a broken childhood... Not like mine._

* * *

**... Wow. That was a long memory chapter. I don't really believe I'm good with these kinds of moments. I felt like I was going back and forth and ignoring very important subjects. Anyway, Chapter 2: Deals for Life is where things get interesting. Stay tuned and review please. **

**Peace!**


End file.
